


Chase Away My Thoughts

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boundaries, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face Slapping, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: They may have different personal boundaries, but that doesn't mean they don't usually find a way to make it work for all of them.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Female Inquisitor/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 21





	Chase Away My Thoughts

Amara Lavellan was restless. After a day of listening to countless suggestions of her advisors, many of which directly contradicted each other, she was beyond glad to be back in her room, far away from any Inquisition business and War Table matters. But even though she was fully determined to leave the annoyances of the day behind, she couldn’t quite let herself relax. Her mind kept wandering back to the problems they had not yet solved, and to the reports she still had to read. She had tried earlier, but after reading the same page three times in a row without absorbing any of its content, she had given up. It left her with a nervous, pent-up tension that even a hot bath, a relaxed dinner, and some quiet time with Bull hadn’t managed to chase away.

Bull, who now straight up began to laugh when she gave up all pretense of relaxing and started pacing around the room.

“It’s really not that funny, Bull,” she said dryly, without even looking at him as she kept walking back and forth. 

His voice was still full of humor as he answered, “It is, a bit at least. I was wondering when you’d give up trying to hide your mood.” 

“I wasn’t hiding,” Amara said, sounding more defensive than she had intended. “I was genuinely trying to just relax.”

“Want help with that?” The clear insinuation in Bull’s voice had Amara draw in a short gasp as she realized that he asked just the right question. That this was indeed what she wanted, for someone to take her mind away from all her duties.

“Well,” she said as she turned around to face him with a secretive smile on her face, “if you are offering…”

With a shake of his head, he got up from the bed he had been comfortably lounging on. “Mara, you know you can just simply ask for what you want, right?”

“And miss out on the chance of potentially annoying you enough so you push me against the next wall to roughly have your way with me?” she asked with a teasing grin, and it had the desired effect almost immediately. 

The look on Bull’s face darkened slightly, his smile widening, and the brow over his good eye went up as he gave her a chastising look. “You are going to be bratty today, huh?” When Amara only grinned back, he shrugged. “Fine with me, we can always play.”

For a moment, her wide grin turned into a much softer smile as she whispered a quiet _‘thank you’_ at him before she assumed a more cocky look again. “So are you going to be this slow the entire night?”

Despite the obvious provocation in her voice, Bull’s gaze on her had softened as he crossed the distance between them and drew her against him. His large hand came to rest on her cheek, and he tilted her head to make her look up at him before he bent down and kissed her softly. The slight stubble of his five o’clock shadow made her skin tingle as he briefly nuzzled her cheek before he drew back and asked, “What do you want? And how much do you think you can handle?” 

For a moment, Amara paused, trying to answer that question for herself before she shrugged. “Whatever gets me out of my head, really.”

An indulgent smile spread over Bull’s face. “That, I can make happen,” he said with a grovel in his voice before turning very serious for a second. “Watchword?”

“Katoh,” Amara answered immediately. The little ritual that was the prelude to their more intense evenings never failed to fill her with anticipation. Such a small thing really. Two words, one, a question from him, and the other one, her answer, something so much more complex. It was more than a simple word. It was her permission, her relief. The acknowledgement to let him take over the reins that left her in the blissful state of no longer having to make choices. To let go of the responsibilities and expectations of the outside world. Making her only responsibility be towards him and the only expectations that mattered his. To let herself sink in the wonderful embrace of freedom from all her burdens for a while.

She was about to say something else when Bull suddenly moved them. More forceful and much quicker than Amara had anticipated, he crowded her against the wall, grabbing both her wrists in one of his larger hands and pinning her arms above her head. At her momentarily confused look, he chuckled lightly.

“You wanted the wall, you’re getting the wall. Now, can you behave?”

Bull’s tone sounded light, but there was something underneath it that told Amara she shouldn’t get too comfortable. She knew him well enough by now to know that he was fully prepared to call her out on her pushiness. And she was counting on it. It was their own little give and take. Bull was almost always ready to go all out for her if she needed it. But he usually let her decide how far to push it by letting her be cheeky and provoking stronger reactions from him until they were at the level she wanted or needed them to be. If she would nod and behave now, he would leave it at that. At some restraints and perhaps some gentle teasing at his leisure. If she wanted him to go further, though, she needed to push back. And with a small shiver of anticipation and not a single thought wasted on behaving at all, she pointedly rolled her eyes at him.

“How unusually accommodating of you,” she said dryly, watching a glint in his eye spark up. “It’s almost–”

Amara didn’t get to finish as the sharp noise of a slap echoed through the room, and her cheek began to sting almost instantly. For a second, she had trouble to not let her eyes roll back as she fought down a moan to not break character too early. She pressed her legs together as a hot spark of lust went through her.

“I think you should stop talking now,” Bull said, sounding just a bit more menacing than before, and Amara swallowed as her skin was suddenly covered in goosebumps from the rumble in his voice. “Unless you need me to go further with this and put you over my knee.”

Amara was already breathing faster, her mind racing as she was asking herself just how far she wanted to push him, now that she had established that pain was fair game tonight, when she heard the door open. A moment later, Adriene’s head appeared at the top of the stairs that went into Amara’s room. 

"I heard you talking, and you didn't hear my knock so I let myself in," she said with a cheerful lilt to her voice that told Amara she was in a good mood, "I hope you don't… oh." 

She trailed off as she finally looked up and saw them. It didn’t take her more than a few seconds to assess the situation. A look at Amara and Bull, combined with the obvious tension lying over the room clued her in almost immediately. 

“Oh, I didn’t think,” Adriene murmured, sounding a little breathless as she let her eyes wander over the two of them. After taking a good, long look, she tilted her head. “Am I interrupting? Are you guys doing your thing?”

It sounded casual, but Amara knew exactly what Adriene was asking. As did Bull. _‘Your thing’_ was the most unassuming description of asking them whether they were about to do something Adriene herself wasn’t comfortable with. It was an important question to ask on some days, respecting the boundaries they had established for being with each other almost right from the start. While Adriene definitely enjoyed some of the power play between them, there were certain, more physical aspects of Bull and Amara’s relationship she rather stayed away from. 

“We might be, but I don’t know how set in stone that is,” Bull said at that moment, his voice clear and free of all the earlier growling. He turned back to Amara, giving her a questioning look. “All playing aside, what is it that you want, Mara? Do you need it to just be the two of us for now?”

Amara almost had to laugh at how polite it all sounded when what he was really asking her was if she wanted him to hurt or humiliate her in ways Adriene would not be comfortable with. He might as well have asked her if she wanted Adriene to stay or if she needed him to turn her into a sobbing mess later that night. She didn’t, Amara realized. Not tonight at least. Maybe sometime soon, if the pressure from the Inquisition kept growing like this, but for tonight, she’d rather have the joy of having both her lovers with her. 

“I am good with anything,” Amara said hoarsely. “I don’t think I need all that tonight.”

She could see matching smiles on both Bull’s and Adriene’s faces as the other woman stepped closer. Bull turned to wink at Adriene before his voice dropped back down into a more intimate tone. “It’s not like you and I can’t do a thorough job of keeping Mara occupied together,” he said with a heated look.

“Oh, we definitely can,” Adriene said with a raised eyebrow. “We’re a great team after all.” She smiled, her eyes going back and forth between them as she licked her lips. The way she moved towards them reminded Amara of a stalking cat, her eyes full of desire with a barely veiled sense of hunger underneath.

“I have a few ideas where you could start,” Amara blurted out, twisting slightly in Bull’s grip as if to lean into her direction.

Bull’s reaction was immediate, the hand on her wrists squeezing down tightly as he gave her a scolding look before he straight up shushed her.

“Shh, Mara! What makes you think you get to make suggestions,” he said with a shake of his head. With a devious grin, he looked from her to Adriene. “She thinks she can do whatever she wants now that you’re here,” he chuckled. When he turned back to Amara, the promising heat in his eye almost took her breath away. “As if I, as if we both don’t have other methods of punishing you,” he murmured before suddenly letting go of her hands and leaning back.

“Strip!” he said plainly, but the underlying hardness in his voice had Amara moving before she could even think about disobeying him. With quick and efficient moves, she pulled the soft tunic she had put on after her bath over her head and threw it to the ground before unlacing her pants. Adriene was next to Bull by now, both of them watching her every move with gleaming eyes. As Amara was busy stepping out of her pants and making them join her tunic on the floor, she heard Bull mumble something to Adriene. She couldn’t hear what exactly, but the other woman sent Bull an excited smile before she turned around to get something. When she was back a moment later, Amara could see what. 

“Hands behind your back,” Bull ordered, taking the rope out of Adriene’s hands before turning Amara around at her shoulder. With quick and practiced fingers, he fastened it around her wrists, tying them together neatly until both her hands were completely secured. Briefly, Amara felt his thumb running along the ropes, tugging gently to make sure they were not too tight and wouldn’t get uncomfortable before his hold on her hardened again and he turned her back around. His hand still on Amara’s shoulder he pushed her back against the wall. “Now, I don’t want to hear another word from you that isn’t yes or no or please,” he said with a growl that made not only Amara gasp but Adriene too.

“You’re in an intense mood,” Adriene mumbled as she let her hands roam over Bull’s chest. With a small chuckle, she pushed herself closer. “Luckily, I can help you take the edge off.” With those words, she reached up, drawing Bull’s head down until she could thoroughly kiss him. 

Amara let out a quiet whimper at the sight in front of her. With a low moan, Bull wrapped his free hand around Adriene, changing their deep kiss into an open-mouthed and messy one that had Amara’s knees shake as she watched them. The sight of the two of them together never failed to fuel a fire that reached into every single part of her, making her want both of them with every fiber of her being. 

When Adriene pulled back, she had a wide smile on her face. Turning her head to look at Amara, she let her eyes slowly wander up her now naked body.

“Damn, Bull, I will never get tired of this,” Adriene said with a sigh, her eyes fixed on Amara as she spoke, letting her voice drop lower and smiling at the visible shudder that went through Amara at that. “Of the noises she makes and the needy look she gets when we are enjoying ourselves in front of her while she can do nothing about it…”

“Hm,” Bull hummed in agreement. “It’s definitely a favorite pastime of mine.” He was still holding Amara against the wall with a firm grip on her shoulder, and she was itching to get closer to them. To feel their touch against her overheated skin, and instinctively, she pushed against his hold, trying to wiggle out of it. It sent a spark of amusement through him. “Oh, she’s starting to struggle. Already?”

For a moment, Adriene looked like she was about to reach out to her, and Amara let out a soft whine. At the sound, Adriene’s hand stopped mid-air before she drew it back completely. “And we haven’t even gotten started,” Adriene said before suddenly looking a bit sheepish. “Oh wait, you two did already, nevermind,” she added with a laugh and an aside wave of her hand.

“Not really, we had maybe a two-minute head-start,” Bull chuckled, seemingly unbothered by Amara’s continued tries to get closer to them. 

Adriene’s eyebrows went up as she looked Amara over again. “And that was enough to get her this worked up already?”

The devious look was back in Bull’s eye. “Oh, you have no idea,” he murmured before letting go of Adriene to reach for her hand. “Here, let me show you something.” Gently he moved them closer, guiding Adriene’s hand directly in between Amara’s legs, his fingers around Adriene’s gently nudging her to push against Amara’s soft folds. “Feel that?” he murmured lowly, and in that moment, Amara let out a moan at the feeling of Adriene’s fingers smoothly slipping inside her without any resistance. 

Adriene’s eyes widened for a moment before she let out a soft sigh. “Two minutes head-start, huh?” she said with a breathy voice before her eyes seemed to burn into Amara’s. “Oh Mara,” she said in a rough voice. “How are you so wet already, hm? What got you this excited?”

While Amara still swallowed, wondering if she should tell Adriene just what Bull had been doing before she had shown up, he made the decision for her.

“A good, hard slap just before you came in,” he said plainly as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “That never fails to get her going instantly.” 

For a brief moment, Amara saw something flicker over Adriene’s face, but the other woman didn’t draw away, and Amara let out a relieved breath as she understood that while Adriene would never want to be a part of that, simply hearing about it didn’t seem to evoke the same reaction. Instead, she looked at Amara rather curiously, and from the still slightly warm tingle in her cheek and the way Adriene’s eyes narrowed in on her face, Amara knew she could most likely still see a hint of that on her face.

“Yes, I can feel that,” Adriene murmured, moving her fingers slightly inside Amara, her thumb pressing down on her clit, her eyes darkening with desire at the desperate sound coming from Amara’s lips.

When Bull continued talking, Amara realized even through the haze of lust building inside her what he was trying to say exactly.

“There are quite a few other things that work just as well though,” Bull murmured in that moment, drawing Adriene’s attention back to him. He was trying to emphasize that what he and Amara were doing without Adriene wasn’t unique. Wasn’t the only or even the most important thing that got Amara this riled up. “Sometimes, telling her a little story does the trick. Sometimes you need even less.” There was molten heat in his voice as he asked Adriene, “Want me to show you something else?”

Breathlessly, Adriene nodded. Bull’s hand slid from Amara’s shoulder over her collarbones as he bent over enough so he could murmur right next to Adriene’s ear. “Now, don’t worry, I am not going to actually do anything, I promise,” he said ever so low as his hand went slightly higher. “But just watch what happens,” he growled. “ _Feel_ what happens.” And with that, his hand came to rest around Amara’s throat. 

There was absolutely no pressure behind it, just the weight of it against her neck and the feeling of his calloused palm and fingers on her soft skin, but the implication alone sent an almost overwhelming wave of desire through her, and Amara couldn’t stop the desperate moan leaving her mouth as she instinctively clenched around Adriene’s fingers.

“Andraste’s tits, Bull,” Adriene whispered hoarsely, moving her fingers ever so slightly inside Amara, sending another shiver through her. “She is practically dripping.”

“I know,” Bull said with a throaty voice. “And all I had to do was give her an idea…” He drew a bit closer, his eye locked onto Amara’s as he added with a low growl, “And your beautiful mind is doing all the work for me.” As soon as he stopped talking, his lips were on hers, and Amara moaned into his mouth. He wasn’t using any force in holding her, and yet she couldn’t have moved an inch even if she had wanted to. Trapped between him and the wall, his mouth on hers and hearing the wet noises Adriene’s fingers inside her made, it was the furthest thing on her mind at that moment. 

When Bull drew back, he pulled Adriene’s hand away from Amara. With a heated look in his eye, he drew Adriene’s fingers to his lips, his tongue twirling around them once before sucking them into his mouth with a groan. Amara couldn’t help but whimper at the sight, her eyes torn between watching Bull’s mouth and the expression of pure desire on Adriene’s face.

“But maybe enough of this,” Bull said lowly as he stopped, his eye never leaving Adriene. “Suggestion is all very nice, but Mara here desperately wants to get fucked, and I think you and I definitely need some enthusiastic attention.” With a smirk, he leaned closer to Adriene. “What do you say, shall we make her work for it?”

“Mhm, definitely,” Adriene said, a purr to her voice. Tilting her head, she turned back to Amara, letting her gaze wander over her body, taking her time to take in all of her. The glistening of moisture visible on her thighs, the heaving of her breasts, the thrum of her pulse as she waited full of anticipation for their next move. Bull still had his hand resting against her throat, and Adriene could see Amara swallow beneath his palm before her tongue flickered out to lick over her lips as her eyes met Adriene’s. The needy look on her face sent a streak of heat down Adriene’s spine, and she bit her lip, watching with satisfaction how Amara’s eyes immediately fell to her mouth. Adriene itched to kiss her, but she held back. 

Instead, she touched her fingers to Bull’s hand where he still held Amara. When he let go, Adriene let her fingertips brush over Amara’s neck and over her collarbones as she took a step closer. Guiding her slightly, she made Amara take a small step forward until she could come to stand behind her. Her fingers ghosted over from the bonds around her wrists up her arms, an appreciative hum falling from her lips as she pulled Amara’s hair over one shoulder so she could let her mouth wander over her neck to one ear. A shiver ran over Amara’s skin at the soft touches.

“There are still two people in this room who are very much overdressed,” Adriene whispered into Amara’s ear. “And since you cannot help, bound as you are, you are going to watch while we take care of that, and you’re going to be quiet until then. Isn’t that right?” She could hear the shudder in Amara’s breath as she nodded. With a content smile, she put a bit of pressure onto Amara’s shoulder and added, “Kneel.”

When Amara sank down to the floor, Adriene gave Bull a cheeky smile, twisting her hand into Mara’s hair to tug her head back slightly. “I don’t know what you want, Bull, she’s such an obliging girl for me.”

“Are you questioning my methods?” Bull asked and the slight growl to his voice was enough to make Adriene’s knees weak.

“Do you want me to?” she asked back, giving him a challenging look.

“I just might appreciate that,” Bull murmured as he let his hands wander over Adriene’s still clothed shoulders. “Some day perhaps.”

There was a tiny hint of surprise on Adriene’s face that immediately disappeared behind a wide grin as he leaned into his touch. “Really now? That’s food for thought then.” 

This time, it was Bull’s turn to be cheeky as he grinned at her. “I told you before, I am a man of many different interests.”

Adriene’s pearly laughter echoed to the room. “That you did, big guy. The question is, are you interested enough in actually getting those clothes off us right now, or do I have to do everything myself?”

Bull only chuckled as he went to undo the laces of Adriene’s shirt, not saying anything else as he pulled the hem of it out of her pants with deft moves until they reached an impasse.

“You’ll have to let go of Amara here for a moment,” he murmured with a small grin, looking at where Adriene’s hand was still buried in her hair. With a soft sigh, Adriene let go of her, and a moment later, Bull was pulling the shirt off her only to get to work on her pants.

Amara shivered at the loss of contact, a needy moan leaving her as she looked at Adriene and Bull with a desperate longing look. 

“Now, Mara, I thought I heard Adriene tell you to be quiet and wait your turn,” Bull said with a chiding tone as his hands wrapped around Adriene’s waist, peeling down her legging slowly, fingers teasing over freshly exposed skin. Adriene had toed off her boots, and a moment later, she was left wearing only her underwear.

“She is very impatient today,” Adriene murmured, sighing under his touch. 

Bull nodded as he looked back and forth between them. “Stressful day that left her very restless,” he explained briefly what had caused the whole situation to start with before a teasing grin was back on his face. “I think we need to keep her busy, being patient might be too much for her right now.” 

Amara visibly bit back another moan, nodding eagerly instead as Bull nudged Adriene to stand directly in front of her. 

“Maybe you should help, after all, Mara, don’t you think?” he said with a low growl as he reached out to cup Amara's cheek for a moment. His thumb went over her plump lips, pulling her mouth open ever so slightly. His other hand came around Adriene’s waist, fingers running along the seam of her panties. “Put that pretty mouth to use and get those off her, will you?” he said with a smirk.

Amara’s whispered “Yes” was nearly swallowed by her eagerness to get her mouth on Adriene. Adriene let out an appreciative low hum as Mara started to pull down her panties, teeth scratching over her skin. Bull had come behind her, and with subtle tugs helped the process along when the fabric caught on the swell of Adriene’s ass. She leaned back into him, tilting her head to offer him her neck while she watched Amara from half-closed eyes as the elf bent down. The combined sensation of Bull’s mouth on her neck and Amara’s breath and lips along her legs sent a warm shiver over her. The sight of how Amara pushed her ass into the air as she pulled the panties down to Adriene’s feet until she could step out of it made her want to get her hands on Mara rather sooner than later, but before she could make a move, Bull’s hand caught her chin and turned her towards him to kiss her deeply.

As he was unhurriedly exploring her mouth, his body pressing against her back in the most delicious way, his hands wandered up her torso, cupping her breasts. He found her nipples through the fabric of her breastband, swallowing her moan as he teased his thumbs over them a few times before he took the breastband off her, sending streaks of heat down into her belly. Amara took the chance and let her mouth trail up Adriene’s thighs, and Adriene felt the anticipation curl tighter inside her, making her gasp against Bull’s mouth as Mara’s lips came to her inner thighs. Grounding her backside against Bull, she opened her legs in invitation, one hand finding its way back into Amara’s hair as she licked a long, wet stripe towards Adriene’s center.

Just before Amara could find her goal, though, Adriene’s grip tightened and with a sharp tug that coaxed a loud moan from Amara, Adriene pulled her head back. Turning out of Bull’s kiss, she looked down on the elf with a disapproving click of her tongue that was just a tad too breathless to be fully convincing.

“Are you done already, Amara? I think not,” she said hoarsely. Rubbing herself against Bull again for good measure, she stepped out of his arms and gave him a seductive smile while nudging Amara forward. “Your turn.”

As she watched Bull tear his gaze off Adriene and looking down on her instead, another surge of lust went through Amara. Briefly, she pressed her thighs together, swallowing as she fought down another moan. But her struggle with her arousal did not go unnoticed. 

“None of that, Mara,” Bull said with a glint in his eye as he watched her fidget. “Legs wide, I want to see just how excited you are.”

With a soft groan, Amara shuffled on her knees, careful to not lose her balance as she spread her legs as far apart as she could while kneeling before looking up at Bull with a pleading expression. Her reward came almost instantly as his hand snuck around her face, fingers gently pressing against the back of her neck as he drew her closer to him. 

“Good girl,” he murmured and Amara bit down on her lip, harshly trying her best to not let any of the obscene noises stuck in her throat spill out. 

“Making you stay quiet is harder than almost anything else for you, isn’t it?” came Adriene’s teasing voice from her side. The other woman was moving around her until Amara could not see her anymore. A moment later, she felt Adriene’s fingers going through her hair. 

In front of her, Bull was undoing the loose pants he wore with one hand before unceremoniously pushing them and his underwear down in one go. Amara felt her mouth water at the sight of him, hard right in front of her face but she forced herself to be still, to be just like they wanted her to be.

In that exact moment, Adriene’s hand in her hair tightened into a harsh grip, sending deliciously sharp pricking pain through her, and Amara lost her fight against her own reactions, moaning loudly at the sensation.

“Oops,” Adriene said breathlessly from behind her, and just from her tone, it was more than obvious to Amara that she was smiling widely, having done this on purpose.

“Ah, Mara,” Bull said with a sigh and a shake of his head as he took a hold of himself, “perhaps you just need to be busier.” Adriene’s hold on her hair was still tight, and Amara let out another needy whimper.

“Open up,” Bull said just then, pressing the tip of his hard length against her lips. As she eagerly complied, he pushed slowly past her lips before he added with a grin, “Feel free to make all the noise you want, as long as it's with your mouth around my cock.”

Amara wasn’t sure if they were just very in sync or if they were silently communicating but a second later, she lost her trail of thought as Adriene used her grip on her to start moving her head back and forth. A muffled groan left Amara as her tongue swirled over the tip of Bull, lapping off the drops of wetness already present before Adriene moved her further. She felt herself shiver from desire as the slight pain from having her hair pulled mixed together with the taste of him on her tongue, sending her down a spiral of need.

Without easing off the rhythm she was setting or loosening the grip on Amara’s hair, Adriene lowered herself down to her knees behind Amara. “You’re doing so well,” she murmured against Mara’s ear, licking over it and letting her free hand roam down Amara’s body until she could reach the moisture between her legs. The needy, muffled sounds from the woman pressed against her as she sucked Bull’s cock made her shiver all over, and she let her own desire shine through her voice as she spoke into her ear. “You know what you get when you’re doing so well?” Her fingers slowly sunk into the wetness between Amara’s legs, parting her folds and rubbing her fingers over the swollen nub she found there just as she tightened her grip in Mara’s hair. “You get rewarded.”

The moan coming from the depths of Amara’s chest was joined by Bull’s groan as Mara opened up further, letting him sink even deeper into the hot cave of her mouth, and a flush of desire went over Adriene’s skin as she upped the rhythm of her fingers between the other woman’s legs until she felt her body go tight. Only then did she sink three fingers into her, gliding into her wetness without resistance, curling them just so to find that sweet spot within that made Amara see stars.

Amara tried to hold on, but the moment Adriene’s fingers hit that special spot inside her, combined with the pressure of her palm against her, her eyes rolled back, and a desperate sound left her as she started to come. Only to let out a desperate wail a second later when both Adriene and Bull stopped instantly, ripping her only half-fulfilled release away from her in the process. 

“No, no, no, no, please,” Amara started to beg the second Bull’s cock slipped out of her mouth. Adriene’s fingers left her unceremoniously, and Amara felt herself clench around nothing with a desperate gasp. “Please!”

But Bull only shook his head, not a shred of sympathy showing on his face. “Now, you wanted to play, and you know the rules that come with that,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t hear anyone giving you permission for that yet, did you?”

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she shook her head. 

“There you go,” Bull said, before wiping his thumb over her still wet lip with a thoughtful look. “Turn around,” he ordered a moment later. Opposed to his colder tone, the hand he put on her shoulder to steady her as she slowly turned was warm and almost gentle. When she finally faced Adriene, the other woman reached for her. Adriene’s fingers were still glistening with moisture as Bull nudged Amara from behind. “Better clean that up.”

Adriene’s eyes were full of heat as they locked with hers, making Amara unable to look away as she let her tongue dart out and swirl around the fingers in front of her face, tasting herself on them in the process.

“You are just loving this, Mara, aren’t you?” Adriene’s fingers slipped between Amara’s lips, pushing inside her mouth just like Bull had done a moment ago before she added in a breathless voice, “No matter how much you moan and struggle, you just love letting us push you around until you’re ready to do anything we ask.” Adriene let out a soft moan before her eyes went up to Bull. “Andraste’s ass, Bull, you have the best ideas sometimes,” she murmured.

Her words and the huskiness of her voice sent another shiver through Amara, and she moaned softly around Adriene’s fingers as she heard Bull chuckle. 

“You are going to love my next idea,” he said with a promising tone before putting a hand in between Amara’s shoulder blades, pressing down slowly. “How about you repay the favor Adriene gave you earlier, Mara?” he asked teasingly. “And as long as you keep your mouth on her, you may even make noise again.”

“You’re right,” Adriene murmured, giving him a heated look, “I do love that idea.”

The sharp intake of breath from Amara and the eager way she leaned forward and towards her made Adriene’s own breath come more quickly. Biting her lip in anticipation, she let herself sink back on the soft carpet, slowly spreading her legs for Amara who let out a soft groan at the sight of her. The sensual smile on Adriene’s face widened, but there was an amused glint to her eyes as she looked up at Bull. “Even though I’m sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re getting the best view this way, right?”

His low chuckle sent a shiver of heat over her skin, causing her breath lodge in her throat at the look he gave her. “Hey, we’re all here to have some fun,” he only said before he nudged Amara again. “Come on, Mara, you don’t want to delay this unnecessarily, do you?”

Hastily, Amara shook her head once, and with her eyes locked on Adriene’s face, she lowered her mouth onto her.

The moment Mara’s lips found her most sensitive spot, Adriene groaned breathlessly, and all pretense of being in control fled from her body as she let herself sink into the sensations rushing over and through her. Burying her fingers into Amara’s hair, she pushed her closer to where she needed her, Amara’s name on her lips as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Just a second later, she felt Amara’s muffled moan vibrate against her, and when her eyes fluttered open again, she saw Bull pushing himself slowly but steadily into Amara from behind, one of his hands firmly on her hips and the other twisting itself into Mara’s hair.

Her breath hitching in her throat, Adriene groaned, “I stand corrected, Bull. The view from here is… oh… just as good.”

With a powerful thrust, Bull rocked himself into Amara, keeping her from just crushing into Adriene with the tight grip on her hair, and whatever words were still on Adriene’s tongue withered and died as Amara’s teeth grazed her, the sharp sensation immediately smoothed over by a tongue. The steady buildup of lust inside her got a sudden surge, and her deep moan was echoed by Bull as he picked up pace.

  
  


Adriene’s head fell back, feeling every deep thrust by Bull into Amara passed on to her with a sweep of tongue or a slight suck, and heat broke out all over her body. Amara knew just how to drive her to the edge, and the small sounds breaking on her tongue only heightened the intensity of it all. Soon, Adriene felt the tension inside her curl more and more tightly, her breath hitching as she was torn between watching the two of them or just _feeling_. As she looked from Bull to Amara with hooded eyes, every breath chased by a more and more desperate moan, the way their eyes seemed to burn directly into her with unbridled lust, she felt something inside her snap, and with a shudder that seemed to run through her whole body, she came undone, her fingers cramped into Amara’s hair.

Bull pulled her back for a moment, and Amara breathed harshly, licking her lips and savouring the taste of Adriene on them while her own arousal surged through her.

“Well done,” Bull murmured from behind her. “Now do it again!” And with that, he pushed her forward again, accompanied by a sharp tug on her hair, and Amara was moaning in pleasure as she sealed her lips back onto Adriene. The other woman shuddered sharply below her, for a moment overwhelmed by the intensity that came with being slightly oversensitive. Amara flattened her tongue against Adriene, trying to be less direct for a moment. She groaned slightly as she felt Adriene starting to push back against her again.

Behind her, Bull kept his pace steady, thrusting in and out of her with deep strokes that made her toes curl with pleasure but were never quite enough to actually send her over the edge. Amara closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the feeling of him inside her, and Adriene’s taste on her tongue when the hand from her hair slid down, cupping her cheek.

“Look at me, Mara,” Adriene said with a hoarse whisper, “I want to see you!”

With a soft groan, Amara opened her eyes again, looking up along the body she so longed to touch until she could see Adriene’s face. Her fingers twitched slightly behind her back, unconsciously reaching for what she wanted and yet couldn’t get. Adriene bit her lip, and as Amara let her tongue twirl around her clit, she saw Adriene’s breath hitch. With renewed enthusiasm, Amara closed her lips around the center of Adriene’s pleasure, alternating licks with gentle sucking, and suddenly Adriene’s hand was back in her hair, gripping into it harshly as she ground herself against Amara’s mouth just before she came again with a silent cry on her lips.

For a moment, Adriene let her head fall back, letting out a deeply satisfied sounding sigh. She still shuddered slightly, taking in a couple of deep breaths before her eyes opened again. 

Bull’s hand went from Amara’s hips up her body, briefly teasing one of her breasts with a harsh flick before settling on her collarbones as he lifted her away from Adriene and drew her back against his chest. All through it, he never stopped fucking her.

“There you go, perfectly doing what you are told,” he murmured against her ear. Amara knew it was coming, but the knowledge did nothing to stop the full-body shudder that went through her when he added, “You’re being such a good girl for us. Absolutely perfect.” 

She could barely breathe as the warmth she always felt when either of them praised her like this spread through her, mixing with the still unfulfilled need surging through her body.

“What do you say, Adriene,” Bull asked in that moment. “Does she deserve a reward now? Do we let her come?” His voice wasn’t quite as steady anymore, and Amara could hear the effort it took him to still sound almost casual.

Adriene had leaned back, lounging on the carpet resting on her elbows as she watched them with a satisfied smile on her face. “Part of me wants to draw this out indefinitely,” she said slowly, her smile widening at the desperate look on Amara’s face. “But she did oh-so-well, and I really would like to see her fall apart now,” she added with a glint in her eyes.

“You heard her,” Bull said to Amara with a growl. “She wants to see you come.” The way he held her, her back pressed against his chest, bucking up into her left her perfectly on display for Adriene, and Amara shivered as she looked into her expectant eyes. Bull kept one hand around her chest, holding her tightly against him while the other one slid down her stomach – only to stop suddenly. “On second thought,” he murmured, and Amara felt a sob well up in her.

“Bull, please!” she whimpered. “Please, I need… Just let me!” The words flew out of her before she could stop herself from babbling. 

With a chuckle, Bull’s hand went from her stomach to her waist before slipping in between them. “Oh, you’re going to!” he promised with a low growl. “But I am not going to help you.” With that, she felt his fingers around her wrists, slightly tugging here and there, and a moment later, the rope around them loosened. Unceremoniously, Bull took one of her hands and led it straight in between her legs. “You want to come?” he asked teasingly. “Do it yourself. And give Adriene a show.”

Amara was too far gone to even think about protesting. The mere thought of Adriene watching her while she pleasured herself on Bull’s cock almost made her snap on the spot. Her fingers found their goal almost instantly, and Amara watched Adriene looking at her with breathless moans on her lips as she started moving. Her own eyes were wide as she didn’t dare to look away from the other woman. Behind her, Bull picked up his pace, and Amara felt herself tighten around him, her own fingers working furiously until something in her finally gave. With a shout at the waves of pleasure running through her, she came, shaking in Bull’s hold as he joined her and forcing herself to keep her eyes open, to let Adriene see every second of it.

Adriene couldn’t have stopped the drawn-out, low sigh that fell from her lips as she watched Amara fall apart if she wanted to. A warm shiver ran through her at the sight of the two of them, that sweet moment where even Bull let go, his pleasure clear as day on his face, the open-mouthed lust on Amara. She never tired of seeing them, and it was nearly enough to stoke the deep-seated, warm satisfaction inside herself back to heat. While they were still shuddering in the throes of their joint orgasm, Adriene pushed herself up again and slid over to them. One arm came around them both, her hand caressing Bull’s body, while she cradled Amara’s face with her other hand and finally gave in to her own desire to kiss her, drinking the last moans with her kiss. The taste of herself on Amara’s tongue made her press herself even closer at them, trapping Amara between her and Bull.

Only when she felt Bull pull back slightly did she draw back herself, giving him a bright smile before she looked back at Amara.

“Better?” she asked in a soft voice, her thumb brushing over Amara’s swollen lips. “Or do you want more?”

“You’re in a good mood,” Bull said, an amused undertone to his voice, and Adriene gave him a cheeky grin.

“Well, I’m one orgasm ahead… and I’m of a mind to pay you both back if you’re game.” Pressing another kiss to Amara’s lips, she caught her lower lip between her teeth to give it a slight tug.

The shaky moan coming from Amara told her already what she eagerly murmured when Adriene drew back. “I’m game. Anything,” Amara breathed, trailing after her for a moment.

Adriene’s smile widened and she looked questioningly to Bull. He chuckled, his tongue running appreciatively over his lips. “‘Anything’ sounds like something we can work with, don’t you think?” he asked, the slight gravel to his voice sending a shiver over Adriene’s back.

With an affirmative hum, Adriene stood up, holding a hand out to each of them. “Come on then, lovers,” she said, a promise in her eyes as she started to draw them to the bed. “There’s a whole night ahead of us.”


End file.
